boardgamemanualsfandomcom-20200213-history
BANG! Dodge City
A bullet-proof expansion for BANG! Dodge City: a populous, chaotic, and vibrant city... and home to the worst characters from the badlands! Shootouts appear on each day’s menu, and the metal plate you are wearing may not be enough to save your life... when High Noon comes! Released in 2004. A set of fifteen new characters and 40 new play cards. There is also a set of 8 "role" cards (7 duplicates) allowing up to 8 people to play. The name is inspired by the Western. CONTENTS * 8 "role" cards * 15 charactercards * 40 playing cards * 1 summary card * these rules. This expansion features 15 new charactes (which are stuffled together with the original ones), and 40 new cards (to be shuffled with the basic playing cards). There are also 8 role cards, allowing you to play with 8 players. The rules of the game remain the same as the original BANG! game, with the following additions: GREEN BORDERED CARDS Some of the cards have a green border. These cards are played in front of you, face up, like the blue-bordered cards: however, you cannot use green bordered cards on the same turn in which you have played them. Each green-bordered card shows the symbols which explain its effect(s). To obtain this effect, you must take the card from in front of you and discard it. Only the cards with a Missed! symbol can be used out of turn. Green-bordered cards can be removed through the play of a Cat Balou, Panic!, Can Can, etc. just like the blue-bordered cards. Note that if you take a green card with cards like Panics! or Rag Time you cannot use it on the same turn: in fact, you must take the card into your hand, then you have to play it in front of you, and wait until the next turn to use it. Example 1. The current player play a Sombrero card in front of him. Starting with the next player's turn, he can discard it fot the Missed! effect. Example 2. The current player plays a Derringer card in front of her. During one of her following turns, provided she still has the card in front of her, she can choose to discard it to a BANG! on a player at a distance of 1, and also draw a card from the deck. THE 'DISCARD ANOTHER CARD' SYMBOL Some of the cards show this new symbol, followed by an equal sign and other symbols. In order to have the effect(s) shown after the equal sign, you must discard this card along with any other card of your choice from your hand. Example 3. The current player plays a Brawl card, discarding another card from her hand, of her choice, in addition to the Brawl card. After doing so, the Brawl effect is to force all the other players to discard a card, either from his hand of from play, chosen by the player who played the Brawl card (she can choose differently for each player). Example 4. The current player plays a Tequila, and discards another card too. He chooses any one player to regain one life point ( he can even choose himself). OTHER CARDS In this expansion you will also find cards that are identical to cards in the basic game: these are added in order to keep the ballance among different cards in the deck. You will also find cards that combine symbols you already know in different manners. Simply follow the meaning of the symbols shown to determine the card's effects. Generally speaking, remember that: * any card with a Missed! symbol can used to cancel the effect of a card with a symbol; * when you are losing your last life point, you can only use a Beer card to avoid being eliminated ftom the game. You cannot use other cards with similar effects such as Saloon, Canteen, Tequila, or Whisky out of turn; * you can only play one BANG! vard per turn, but you can play any number of other cards which show the symbol; * if the Dynamite does not explode, it must be passed to the first player to your left who does not already have a Dynamite in front of him. Example 5. In response to a Punch card, a player can play the Dodge card: she cancels the Punch card and then draws a card from the deck. THE NEW CHARACTERS Apache Kid (3 life points): he is unaffected by cards from the suit of Diamonds played by the other players. During a Duel, his ability does not work. Belle Star (4 life points): during her turn, no card in front on any other player has any effect. This applies both to the blue-as well as to the green-bordered cards. Bill Noface (4 life points): during phase 1 of his turn, he draws 1 card plus 1 card for each injury (lost life point) he currently suffers. So ,if he is at full life, he draws 1 card; with one life point less, he draws 2 cards; with two life points less, he draws 3 cards, and so forth. Chuck Wengam (4 life points): during his turn, he can choose to lose 1 life point to draw 2 cards from the deck. He may also use this ability more than once in the same turn however, he cannot choose to lose his last life point this way. Doc Holyday (4 life points): once during his turn, he can discard any twoo cards from his hand for the effect of a BANG! card against a player within range of his weapon. This ability not count towards his limit of one BANG! card per turn. To hit Apache Kid in this way, at least one of the two discarded cards must not be a Diamond. Elena Fuente (3 life points): she can use any card in her hand as a Missed! card. Greg Digger (4 life points): each time another character is eliminated, he regains 2 life points. As usual, he cannot exceed his initial number of life points in this way. Herb Hunter (4 life points): each time another character is eliminated, he draws 2 extra cards from the deck. Jos� Delgado (4 life points): during his turn he can discard a blue-bordered card from his hand to draw 2 cards from the deck. He may use this ability more than once per turn. Molly Stark (4 life points): each time she plays or voluntarily discards a Missed!, Beer , or BANG! card when it is not her turn, she draws one card from the deck. If she discards a BANG! card during a Duel, she does not draw her replacement cards until the end of the Duel, when she would draw one card for each BANG! card she used during the Duel. Cards that she is forced to discard due to cards Cat Balou, Brawl, or Can-Can are not considered voluntarily discarded! Pat Brennan (4 life points): during phase 1 of his turn, he may choose to draw the usual 2 cards from the deck, or, instead draw 1 card (and this one card only) from in play and add it to his hand. The card can be in front of any player, and can be either a blue-bordered card. Pixie Pete (3 life points): during phase 1 of his turn, he draws 4 cards instead of 2. Sean Mallory (3 life points): in phase 3 of his turn, he does not have to discard any cards if he has more cards than the number of life points he has left. He can hold any number of cards in his hand. Tequila Joe (4 life points): each time he plays a Beer card, he regains 2 life points instead of 1. He only regains 1 life point from similar cards like Saloon, Tequila, or Canteen. Vera Custer (3 life points): at the beginning of her turn, before drawing any cards (in phase 1), she chooses any other characters still in play. Until her next turn, she has the same ability as that character. RULES FOR 8 PLAYERS The expansion comes with 8 role cards which replace the original ones: 1 Sheriff, 2 Deputy, 3 Outlaw and 2 Renegade. To play with 8 players, deal all these roles face down as usual. Each of the 2 Renegades plays on his own, and wins only if he is the last player alive. So, if in the final stages of the game the Sheriff is confronted by 2 Renegades, and the Sheriff is killed first, the Outlaws win! SPECIAL RULES FOR 3 PLAYERS Take these 3 role cards: Deputy, Outlaw, and Renegade. Give one of them randomly to each player, but place them face up on the table. Everyone knows the role of all 3 players. The goal of each player is determinated by his role: * the Deputy must kill Renegade; * the Renegade must kill Outlaw; * the Outlaw must kill Deputy. The game plays as usual, beginning with deputy. A player wins as soon as reaches his goal, if he shot the final hit to his target(e.g., the Deputy must personally kill the Renegade). If the other player dealt the final hit, then the goal for both survivors is to be the last man standing. Example 6. If the Outlaw killed the Renegade, then the Deputy did not win - he must now kill the Outlaw, who must in turn kill the Deputy in order to win. However, any player who personally kills another one(regardless of his role) immediately draws 3 cards from the deck as a reward. As there is no Sheriff, the Jail can be played on anyone. You still cannot play any Beer cards when there are only 2 players left. Category:Bang! Category:Dedicated deck card games Category:3-Players Category:4-Players Category:5-Players Category:6-Players Category:7-Players Category:8-Players